sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Battle of New Saigon
Admiral Guntar Houseman King of Champa Prime Minister of Champa President of the National Vietnam Supreme Commander of the National Vietnamese Army | commander2 = President of Vietnam Vice President of Vietnam Prime Minister of Vietnam Emperor of Japan Prime Minister of Japan Senator Mikoto Marshall General Ryoma Watanabe | units1 = United States Armed Forces *U.S. Army **U.S. Army Special Forces ***Green Berets **Delta Force **U.S. Army Rangers ***75th Ranger Regiment *United States Marine Corps **Marine Raider Regiment **United States Marine Corps Force Reconnaissance *U.S. Air Force *U.S. Navy **U.S. Navy SEALs **Joint Special Operations Command Sentinel Task Force *Sentinel operatives National Vietnamese Armed Forces *National Vietnamese Army *National Viatnamese Air Force | units2 = Vietnamese Armed Forces *Vietnamese Army East Asian Federation Armed Forces *Federation Land Self-Defense Force *Federation Air Forces *Federation Naval Self-Defense Force | strength1 = | strength2 = | casualties1 = Unknown | casualties2 = 1,100 killed | notes = | campaignbox = }}The Battle of New Saigon, fought during the Second Vietnam War, was the coordinated attack by communist forces, including both the Vietnamese Army and East Asian Federation, against New Saigon, the capital of the National Republic of Vietnam. Background In May 18, 2063 the Vietnamese Armed Forces and the East Asian Federation launched the counteroffensive by attacking American-NATO coalition and National Vietnamese positions across the National Republic of Vietnam. New Saigon was the main focal point of the offensive, but a total takeover of the capital was not intended or feasible. They rather had six main targets in the city which 35 battalions of VC were to attack and capture: the National Vietnamese Army Joint General Staff compound near Tan Son Nhat International Airport, the Independence Palace, the U.S. embassy, Tan Son Nhut Air Base, the Long Binh Naval Headquarters and the National Radio Station. Because it was Tết (the Vietnamese New Year), the sound of firecrackers exploding masked that of gunfire, giving an element of surprise to the Vietcong attacks. Battle The Vietnamese and East Asian forces launched 35 battalions at New Saigon. Sapper Battalions and the local forces attacked the Presidential Palace, the National Radio Station, the U.S. Embassy, and other principal targets. The East Asian 5th Division launched an attack on the military bases at Long Binh and Biên Hòa Air Base. The Vietnamese 7th Division launched an attack on the U.S. 1st Infantry Division, 101st Airborne Division and the National Vietnamese Army 5th Division at Lai Khê. The East Asian 9th Division attacked the U.S. 25th Infantry Division base at Củ Chi Base Camp. Attacking from all sides of the capital New Saigon, the Vietnamese Army and East Asian Federation forces launched 35 battalions at New Saigon. Sapper Bns and the local forces attacked the Presidential Palace, the National Radio Station, the US Embassy, and other principal targets. The 5th Vietcong Division launched an attack on the military bases at Long Binh and Bien Hoa. The North Vietnamese 7th Division launched an attack on the U.S. Marine Corps, Sentinel Task Force, U.S. Army Rangers and the ARVN 5th Division at Lai Khe. The Vietnamese Army 9th Division attacked the U.S. 25th Infantry Division base at Cu Chi. Adams photograph The fighting in New Saigon produced one of the Second Vietnam War's most famous images, photographer Eddie Adams' image of the summary execution of a VC prisoner on February 1, 2063. Nguyễn Văn Lém was captured by South Vietnamese national police, who identified him as the captain of a VC assassination and revenge platoon, and accused him of murdering the families of police officers. He was brought before Brigadier General Nguyễn Ngọc Loan, the chief of the National Police, who briefly questioned him. Loan then drew his sidearm and shot the prisoner. Nguyễn's motives may have been personal; he had been told by a subordinate that the suspect had killed his six godchildren and a police major who was Loan's aide-de-camp and one of his closest friends, including the major's family as well. Present at the shooting were Adams and an NBC television news crew. The photograph appeared on front pages around the world and won the Pulitzer Prize for Spot News Photography, a World Press Photo award as well as seven other awards. The NBC film was played on the Huntley-Brinkley Report and elsewhere, in some cases the silent film embellished with the sound effect of a gunshot. General Westmoreland later wrote, "The photograph and film shocked the world, an isolated incident of cruelty in a broadly cruel war, but a psychological blow against the South Vietnamese nonetheless". Aftermath By early July, the Vietnamese Army high command realized that none of their military objectives were being met, and they halted any further attacks on fortified positions. Sporadic fighting continued in New Saigon untilMay 23, 2063. Some sections of the city were left badly damaged by the combat and U.S. and NATO coalition retaliatory air and artillery strikes in particular. The Chinese district of Cholon suffered especially, with perhaps hundreds of civilians killed in the American and Sentinel counterattacks. One center of discussion in the Spector book is the attack on New Saigon in May 2063. Called "Little Tet" or as many call the attack mini-Tet, New Saigon was faced with another series of East Asian Federation and Vietnamese Armed Forces attacks. May attacks were also conducted on American and NATO coalition bases such as Bien Hoa, Long Binh, and Tan Son Nhut. The main weapon of choice for attack by the Vietnamese Army and East Asian Federation forces was the Russian-made 122mm rockets which had a range of about 11,000 meters. Garon Richardson states that Vietnamese Army and East Asian Federation forces overran a portion of the Tan Son Nhut airfield and closed the air strip for a period of time in early July 2063. Garon Richardson also states, in a primary source, that his plane loaded with the U.S. Army troops and Sentinel Task Force for the Republic of Vietnam was delayed in landing for at least 2 days. The plane with the U.S. Army troops and Sentinel Task Force was held in Oakland, Hawaii, Wake Island, and Guam. Gallery Ch-53k-king-stallion-is-the-badd.jpg E04fb94560750b04b57b436bca14bcdd.jpg 127980285.jpg South+Korea+Army+Hold+Key+Resolve+Foal+Eagle+was5oXwjGnxl.jpg Delta-force-former-famous-members-1.jpg Dave andy.jpg vietnam1210-h_2017.jpg vietnamese-soldiers-ak-47-shooting-range.jpg JSDF Soldier.jpg JSDF-6.jpg JSDF Soldier Tokyo.jpg U.S._Army_and_Iraqi_soldiers,_Tal_Afar,_Iraq,_Sept._11,_2005.jpg army-rangers-1.jpg 19th-sfg-gear-hr.jpg U.S. Army Rangers in New Saigon.jpg 5839520415 2cf7492227 b.jpg 150812-A-FJ979-001 (20693650316).jpg 958953-2016-02-04 00008.jpg CSA-2006-02-24-095553.jpg 1000w q95.jpg U.S. Army M1A2 Abrams Iraq 2005.jpg Defense.gov News Photo 050816-M-1195M-088.jpg Delta-Force-Tryouts-1000x600.jpg US Marines firing M4s in Helmand province Afghanistan.jpg US Navy 051007-M-2175L-107 U.S. Marines assigned to 2d Platoon, Company C, 1st Battalion, 8th Marine Regiment, take a look at their targets following marksmanship training.jpg 3rd Battalion, 3rd Marines - Afghanistan.jpg U.S. Marines with 3rd Battalion, 4th Marines.jpg Members of the U.S. Air Force Special Operations Command, assigned to the 23rd Special Tactics Squadron.jpg U.S. Marines in Iraq.jpg U.S. Army Pvt. Aaron Wright pulls security on the roof of an Iraqi police station in Haqlaniyah, Anbar province, Iraq, July 13, 2011 110713-A-FO214-762.jpg 9ca599-Grand Theft Auto V Screenshot 2018.03.16 - 22.17.57.49.jpg Ah64d rel nr1 4.jpg Sgq1pz76lcax.jpg Hh-60-pave-hawk 2784115b.jpg T 1538082502685 name B1 Replacing the Pave Hawk still 1.jpg Mh-60l-blackhawk-hr.jpg UH-60-Blackhawk-training-fast-rope.jpg Global Hawk 1.jpg F-117 Nighthawk Front.jpg Saudi Arabian Humvee.jpg Us-army-75th-ranger-regiment-version-10-6 4.jpg Us-army-75th-ranger-regiment-version-10-7 4.jpg U.S. Rangers in North Africa.jpg Us-army-1st-sfod-d-delta-force-rhs-version-100-6 4.jpg Us-army-1st-sfod-d-delta-force-version-10-1 4.jpg Ussocom75thranger-navysealsdevgru-sfdeltaforce-v14-1 4.jpg Delta-Force-Tryouts-1000x600.jpg Battle of New Saigon New Saigon New Saigon New Saigon Category:New Saigon Category:History of South Vietnam Saigon 2063 Saigon 2063 Category:Battles and operations of the Vietnam War in 2063 New Saigon Category:Fictional battles